Happy Christmas, Moony
by Izzie
Summary: C'est la veille de Noël... Rémus est seul !Slash! HISTOIRE TRADUITE


Titre : Happy Christmas, Moony 

**Pairing : Sirius/Rémus**

**Auteur : Queen Smithy**

**E-Mail de l'auteur : Smithydude666@aol.com **

**Traductrice : Izzie**

**E-Mail de la traductrice : ange_papillon2002@yahoo.fr ou wpahud@bluewin.ch **

Happy Christmas, Moony 

[ !!! PoV de Rémus !!!]

Foutue pleine lune à la c**. 

Stupide pleine lune de m****.

C'est toujours un temps épouvantable pour moi, un loup-garou de seize ans, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit, de toute les nuits, cette nuit-là – la veille de Noël ?

Padfoot et Prongs voulaient se glisser à Hogsmeade cette nuit et aller se bourrer au Trois Balais.

Je leur ai dit d'y aller sans moi, mais ils n'ont pas voulu.

Il n'ont pas voulu non plus sortir de la cabane la neige avait une profondeur de un pied, surtout dans la forêt, et Prongs trébuchait et s'injuriait.

Ce soir, la veille de Noël, je suis seul.

Je passe ma transformation sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre, la neige tombant encore.

Ça ne rendait pas mon humeur meilleur.

Je me demande ce que font mes amis, et je peux les imaginer, assis devant un bon feu, buvant du cacao, riant et plaisantant.

Je sais que je vais leur manquer – nous sommes proches, nous quatre.

J'imagine surtout Sirius, assis là-bas, les flammes traçant de longues ombres au travers de son visage, soulignant ses belles pommettes et sa mâchoire ciselée, ses cheveux noirs lâchés, tombant sur ses yeux noirs profonds.

Il me semble que je l'ai depuis longtemps, pour toujours, aimé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Je fixerais son visage, mais si je pouvais je dirais moi-même, je lui dirais finalement ce que je ressent.

J'essaye de faire un marché avec la réalité : me laisser être avec lui maintenant et je lui dirais le seul secret que je lui ai toujours caché.

Mais la réalité n'est pas intéressée.

Elle m'abandonne à ma douleur et ma solitude.

Je ne suis pas sûr de réprimer mes sentiments pour Sirius maintenant.

Peut-être suis-je effrayé de le perdre.

La seule personne à qui j'ai parlé – la seule chose – c'est mon journal.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je peux noter mes pensées aussi facilement que je peux les écrire.

J'ai raconté sur ces pages blanches les chose qui me feraient rougir d'entendre de ses lèvres, les choses que je voudrais faire à Sirius, et même celles que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse.

Tout ce que j'ai pensé à son sujet, affection, désir, franche considération, est écrit dans ce petit livre noir.

C'est la seule place où je peux écrire la vérité.

Je me demande brièvement si je l'ai remis dans ma malle avant de partir, ensuite, je m'endors pour une heure ou plus…

Au lever du soleil, je redeviens humain.

Une fois que j'ai retrouvé quelques forces, je titube jusqu'au château et me dirige droit dans l'aile hospitalière.

Là, je suis nourris de force avec d'infecte potions et me retrouve seul, une fois encore.

La douleur persiste.

Je suis fatigué et j'ai froid et je n'ai jamais été aussi seul.

Joyeux Noël de m****.

Là, la porte coulissante de l'hôpital s'ouvre et quelqu'un se glisse à l'intérieur.

C'est Sirius, je le sens immédiatement.

Je me redresse vivement, grimace de douleur et me recouche.

Sirius ne parle pas.

Il tiens mon journal et je sais qu'il l'a lu.

Il est un Maraudeur, il ne peut pas avoir résister à un journal reposant au alentours.

Mon cœur sombre.

« Sirius, je » commencé-je.

Il appuie un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je ne peux pas déchiffrer son expression.

Je peux sentir la sueur sur lui, même par ce temps glacé il s'est inquiété à ce propos toute la nuit.

Il va me rejeter, je le sais moi-même.

Dans le pire des scénario, il va stopper notre amitié et, maintenant, ne voudra jamais être quelque part près de moi à nouveau.

Je frissonne à cette pensée.

Je me tuerai s'il faisait ça.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Sirius n'a encore rien dit.

Ensuite, lentement, il se hisse sur mon lit, regardant profondément dans mes yeux.

Il passe sa jambe au-dessus de mon corps et se rapproche de moi.

Je soulève mon menton et ferme mes yeux lorsqu'il attrape mes lèvres dans les siennes.

Sa langue effleure ma lèvre inférieure, doucement, et j'ouvre ma bouche d'une façon attrayante, ne me souciant pas de paraître trop impatient.

Ce n'était pas la peine de toute manière, et il approfondit le baiser.

Je me repose contre l'oreiller, le tirant en arrière avec moi, et il presse son corps plus près du mien.

Il est chaud et doux et fort et

*****Sirius*

Cette fois, je suis content à nouveau.

Je me sens comme si je n'avais jamais été seul et ne le serais jamais.

Sirius a toujours eu cet effet sur moi.

Il casse doucement le baiser.

Ses lèvres s'attardent au-dessus des miennes comme si une force magnétique les maintenait ensemble.

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de se retirer entièrement, alors il m'embrasse à nouveau, sur mes lèvres, au travers de ma joue, une traînée de baiser menant jusqu'à mon oreille.

Il me mordille le lobe.

La douleur est aussi plaisante que le baiser.

Ensuite, il libère ma chair et murmure dans mon oreille :

« Joyeux Noël, Moony. »

FIN


End file.
